Two or more devices may communicate with each other using predefined channels. There is an advantage in predefining the channels for a particular type of devices, because the devices then have a known set of channels on which to hunt for other similar devices. Additionally, using a known set of channels, the devices are all capable of moving to another channel within the set if required to avoid interference or noise. The known set of channels may be defined by a standards or regulatory body so that other unrelated devices are not allowed to use the channels.
In some systems, one device may act as hub that establishes network connections with other related devices, which act as nodes in a network. The devices in the network may communicate using the predefined channels. The network may be established, for example, to serve a particular group of users or to support a particular service provider. Other devices that are associated with other users or other service providers may form additional independent networks. In other situations, a hub device may be capable of serving a limited number of nodes and, therefore, other networks may be formed due to network size limitations. These other networks use the same set of predefined channels.
When two or more networks are operating in the same general physical location, they typically need to select different operating channels for each network to avoid interference. In such a situation, for example, the hub in a newly formed network may monitor the channel set to identify an available channel for use in the new network. However, if the set of predefined channels is small or if a greater number of networks are operating at the same time in the one location than the number of predefined channels, then no channels may be available for the new network's sole use.